Dirty Little Secrets
by wyoming-jones
Summary: LJ Gibbs doit collaborer avec un jeune enquêteur de Baltimore... mais, pourquoi lui rappelle-t-il tant quelqu'un ?  NCIS pas à moi ouiiiin!
1. Prologue

_Une petite fic centrée sur Tony, Abby et Gibbs. Mode "Family". J'imagine que ça vous plaira un peu quand même (pas de Slash Choka, tu peux y aller!)_

_Bonne lecture à vous et, si vous le voulez bien, laisser un commentaire *petit sourire innocent*_

* * *

><p>La musique amplifiée par les sonos faisait trembler les cadres accrochés au mur du labo par ondes puissantes, dissonantes. Gibbs n'avait jamais aimé la musique d'Abby. Il avait beau apprécier au plus haut point la jeune femme, il n'en réprouvait pas moins ses goûts musicaux. Il traversa la pièce, silencieusement -quoiqu'il douta que la scientifique pu l'entendre- et alla baisser le son de l'assourdissante musique.<p>

"Gibbs !" s'écria la jeune gothique en nouant ses bras autour du cou de son patron et protecteur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? On a une affaire ? Des preuves pour mes bébés ? Oh ! Tu vas te marier ! Je le savais, j'avais senti quelque chose ce matin quand je me suis levé et que j'ai vu que mes bat-pantoufles avaient bougées – parce que les pantoufles ne sont pas censées bougées seules tu sais-, et j'en étais sûre ! C'est une grande journée !"

Gibbs la fit taire en lui posant son index sur les lèvres noires de la scientifique.

"Abby, écoute-moi !" La jeune femme releva la tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans les iris bleus glaciers de l'Agent Spécial. "Je dois partir à Baltimore pour une affaire. Je t'appelerai de là-bas. Mais je veux que tu fasses attention."

La jeune femme acquiesça, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

"C'est tout à fait injuste ! Tu pars encore !" Gibbs leva un sourcil alors qu'elle continuait. "Tu es toujours parti ! Et Baltimore, _Baltimore_ Gibbs ! C'est terriblement loin ! Et il y a tout ce trajet sur l'autoroute, avec les conditions climatiques et les chauffards c'est..."

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

"Je t'appelerai de Baltimore."

NCIS-DON'T CROSS THE LINE-NCIS-DON'T CROSS THE LINE-NCIS-DON'T CROSS THE LINE-NCIS

Quand l'hélicoptère du NCIS déposa la petite équipe de l'Agent Gibbs sur le toit des Predistinct de Baltimore, ledit Agent n'avait pas la moindre idée, malgré son instinct légendaire, de ce qui l'attendait. Il pensait, comme toujours, au marine mort, à la guerre entre les services, et à ses satanés agents qui n'étaient, à ses yeux, que des bleus. Cela ne l'empêchait en rien de les estimer, mais son Agent Senior n'en était, à ses yeux, pas un. Et sa profiler était incapable -toujours selon lui- de brosser un portrait correct. Une équipe de bras cassés qui, malgré le peu d'estime que son leader avait en elle, avait de bons résultats. L'Agent Gibbs descendit de l'hélicoptère, suivit de près par Stan Burley et Vivian Blackadder. Ducky fermait la marche, portant sa lourde malette de légiste. Il n'avait plus d'assistant depuis que Gérald était tombé dans ce fameux escalier -escalier que Gibbs avait toujours décrié- et travaillerait donc seul, comme à la belle époque.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'Agent Spécial avait déjà traversé le hall et collait sa plaque sous le nez de tous ceux qui avaient le culot de lui barrer le passage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face au commisaire. Il lui jeta sa plaque sur le bureau : il était de mauvaise humeur, et ses agents n'arrêtaient pas de l'imiter, reproduisant chaque geste, mais avec une bonne minute de retard. Ce qui ne manquait pas de taper sur les nerfs de Gibbs. Mais il se fit silencieux et attendit le feu vert du Commisaire qui se leva et lui tendit la main. Il la serra pendant que l'homme le briefait.

"Bonjour Agent Gibbs. Commisaire Stewart. Nous avons trouvé le cadavre d'un marine dans un parc pour enfant vers 4 heures du matin. Nous avnos immédiatement contacté votre directeur."

Il avait insisté sur le mot 'directeur', sousentendant qu'une collaboration était plus qu'attendue. Ses imbéciles de flics n'allaient pas les lacher !

"Le Détective DiNozzo vous attend sur la scène de crime. C'est lui qui va travailler avec vous."

Gibbs acquiesça, préférant paraître poli plutôt que de causer une esclandre en étranglant en plein comissariat le Chef de la police de Baltimore. Il fit signe à ses agents de le suivre et quitta les Predisdinct d'une humeur massacrante. Il allait devoir collaborer avec un détective... Il monta dans une des voitures banalisées que la Police leur prétait et démarra en trombe, avant même que Blackadder ne soit attachée.

"Patron, je n'ai pas encore fermé la portière !" remarqua la jeune femme d'une voix effrayée.

"Alors faites-le Agent Blackadder !" répondit Gibbs dans un aboiement caractéristique.

NCIS-DON'T CROSS THE LINE-NCIS-DON'T CROSS THE LINE-NCIS-DON'T CROSS THE LINE-NCIS

Dans son labo, Abigail Sciuto tournait en rond en attendant l'appel téléphonique de Gibbs. Elle faisait les cent pas, rongée par l'inquiétude. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle travaillait avec le NCIS, et la seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était de ne pas y être entrée plutôt. Sans le NCIS, elle n'aurait jamais connu Leroy Jethro Gibbs, et n'aurait pas son caff-pow quotidien, ni son bisou ou ses câlins à répétition. Car, quoiqu'elle réclama, Gibbs le lui accordait. Elle avait conscience d'être la préférée de l'Agent Spécial, mais il y avait une raison à cela. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être Abigail Sciuto. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir un instinct surdéveloppé, une passion pour les hypopotames péteurs et les armes à feux. Tout comme être tétanisé par les bisounours n'était pas courant. Pour cela, il fallait avoir dans les veines un sang bien particulier. Un mélange de la plus belle femme du monde et du plus héroïque de tous les hommes. Mais malgré cela, Abby restait persuadée que la journée allait être des plus spéciales. Effrayée alors qu'elle s'était levée convaincue que la journée serait merveilleuse, elle sentait un noeud se former dans son estomac. Angoissée, elle se remit à harpenter la pièce tout en se tortillant les doigts. Mentalement, elle priait pour que Baltimore soit _la_ ville.

NCIS-DON'T CROSS THE LINE-NCIS-DON'T CROSS THE LINE-NCIS-DON'T CROSS THE LINE-NCIS

Le crissement strident du caoutchou maltraité des pneus sur le pavé fit sursauter la plupart des enquêteurs. Gibbs s'en réjouit mentalement avant de descendre du véhicule tandis que Vivian se cramponnait désespérément à la portière, à deux doigts de vider son déjeuner sur le trottoir. Son Patron, lui, enjambait déjà les cellés de la Police pour rejoindre le seul Détective qui téléphonait. Il y avait dans l'attitude nonchalante de celui-ci un petit quelque chose de familier. Il observa le corps puis leva la tête et fit un signe au policier qui remonta la visière de sa casquette. Et là, Leroy Jethro Gibbs comprit ce qu'Abby avait voulu lui dire ce matin : il sentit une boule dans sa gorge alors qu'il fixait le jeune détective. Celui-ci parlait vite, beaucoup, fort et sans interruption aucune : exactement comme elle. Ses cheveux chatains, bien que plaqués sous la casquette de fonction, dépassait quelque peu en mèches aléatoires et lui donnaient un petit air innocent. Comme elle. Et son sourire moqueur se voyait jusque dans ses yeux d'un vert qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour.


	2. Chapter 1

_Un chapitre sur... vous verrez bien ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que ça vous plaira un peu quand même._

* * *

><p><em>Elle avait ce sourire moqueur, le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Elle se promenait dans le parc de cette petite ville qu'était Stillwater. Ses longs cheveux chatains, libres, ondulaient sous la brise alors qu'elle dansait au beau milieu d'une allée dans une robe d'été d'un jaune pâle. Elle tournoyait sans s'arrêter, alors que son amie, assise sur un banc, la regardait faire en riant. Il les avait salué, et avait poursuivit son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se referme sur son bras.<em>

_"Envie de danser ?"_

_Il se souvenait encore l'avoir fixé avec de grands yeux ronds. C'était assez osé, qu'une jeune fille se mette à parler à un inconnu. Encore plus qu'elle l'invite à danser. Mais elle avait toujours été un peu folle. Il avait été pris par surprise, et avait accepté de discuter avec les deux jeunes filles. Cassandra Paddington et Shannon Fielding. Deux femmes qui auraient un rôle à jouer dans sa vie._

_Il était vite devenu proche de la première, fasciné par la joie de vivre inépuisable de Cassandra, son humour, sa folie, sa répartie, sa beauté. Par la jeune fille en elle-même. Mais Shannon n'avait pas été en reste. Il n'avait juste pas vraiment eu le temps de la connaître, car elle été partie en vacances au Texas. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec Cassandra, et, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il était tombé amoureux. De ses grands yeux verts. De son sourire hypnotique, de ses regards faussement courroucés juste avant qu'elle ne parte dans un fou rire. Elle lui avait fait passé un été inoubliable. Il se souvenait encore de leurs longues promenades, des pique-niques au bord de l'eau et du jour où elle lui avait mis du poil à gratté dans sa chemise. Il avait retirer le vêtement avant de se jeter à l'eau en prenant le soin, au passage, de l'entraîner avec lui. Et là, elle avait eu le culot de le couler !_

_"Ca t'apprendra à ruiner une aussi jolie robe, Leroy !"_

_Il était pris quelques semaines plus tard pour le camp d'entrainement, et, malgré toutes les lettres qu'il avait pu écrire, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à Stillwater. Shannon l'attendait à la gare. Sur le chemin, ils avaient discuté. Timidement au départ, puis avec plus d'aisance. Et elle lui avait appris que les Paddington avaient déménagé. Elle lui avait donné toutes les lettres qu'il avait écrites à Cassandra, attachées par un ruban blanc. _

_"J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais les récupérer."_

_Aucune d'entre-elles n'avaient été ouverte. Il avait accepté le petit paquet et avait ravalé sa tristesse. Shannon lui avait doucement frotté le bras pour le réconforter, avant de continuer._

_'Elle m'écrit encore parfois. Je...Je pense que tu devrais lire celle-ci Jethro."_

_La jeune fille lui avait tendu une lettre alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux sur un muret du voisinage. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge quand il avait lu les lignes de Cassandra._

"Je vais me marier la semaine prochaine Shannon ! Anthony est un homme merveilleux. J'aimerai que tu le connaisses, vraiment. Il a même préparé une chambre à coucher pour le bébé. Tu te rends compte ?"

_Il avait relevé la tête pour interroger Shannon du regard. La tristesse dans le regard de la rouquine avait achevé de le convaincre._

_"Ce type va l'épouser ! Elle ne m'a rien dit ! C'est mon bébé !"_

_Shannon avait acquiesçé tristement._

_"Je n'ai pas son adresse Jethro. Je suis désolée..."_

_Le temps avait passé et les lettres s'étaient espacées. Il avait cherché. Shannon aussi. Mais snas la moindre piste, il avait été difficile de trouver quoique ce soit. Il avait fini par connaître Shannon. Et là, il avait compris. Compris que c'était Shannon, et personne d'autre. Qu'il n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un comme il pouvait l'aimer elle. Il l'avait demandé en mariage. Ils s'étaient dit oui. Avait eu Kelly. Et, quand la petite avait eu trois ans, il avait reçu une convocation d'un notaire à Long Island. Shannon était convoquée elle aussi. Ils apprirent ce jour-là le décès de Cassandra Paddington. Elle avait gardé son nom de jeune fille et leur avait laissé une lettre, encore une, dans laquelle elle expliquait que son fils -leur fils- avait été reconnu par son mari. Ils avaient eu un fils. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ils avaient également eu une petite fille. Abigail. Elle l'avait fait adopter par une famille charmante. Des cousins à elle. Encore une fois, elle ne précisait pas grand chose. Mais elle avait joint une photo des deux nourrissons ensemble : le premier avait quelques petites mèches de cheveux qui partaient en épis sur le dessus de sa petite tête et la deuxième souriait à l'objectif. C'était juste avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. Juste avant qu'ils ne quittent la maternité. _

_"On va les retrouver Jethro."_

_Shannon n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Quand il commençait à perdre espoir, elle lui montrait la photo et le sermonnait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau prêt à se battre. Puis Shannon et Kelly étaient mortes. Il avait tout perdu. Et il avait recommencé à chercher avec plus de hargne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre, dans un laboratoire du NCIS, une nouvelle laborantine. Avec des couettes. Absolument pas crédible. Mais elle avait fait un travail remarquable. Abigail Scuito. Une jeune femme adorable. Qui devait avoir à peu de chose prêt l'âge de sa propre fille. Une jeune femme toujours joyeuse, pleine d'entrain, un peu excentrique même. Avec des goûts musicaux déplorables. Et des passe-temps étranges. Elle passait son temps à faire des comparaisons ADN entre tous les membres du NCIS, pour prouver une de ses théories comme quoi les agences fédérales embochaient souvent le fils ou la fille d'un ancien agent. Et, un jour, ils avaient découverts, tous les deux, un "positive match" des plus intéressants. Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Abigail Scuito. Sa fille. _

Alors, ce joulr-là, quand il vit chez le jeune détective ce sourire moqueur, cette sale manie de parler fort et ses yeux verts qui le scrutaient sans comprendre, il s'éloigna pour téléphoner à la seule personne de confiance qu'il avait à Washington.

"Abby, fais-moi une recherche ADN sur Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Oui, pour cette affaire-là."

Il n'allait pas laisser son fils lui passer sous le nez !


End file.
